


Czekolada

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoiler*<br/>Po przegranym meczu z Seirin, Murasakibara nocuje u swojego przyjaciela Himuro. Wciąż złości się i narzeka na Kagamiego. Tatsuya próbuje jakoś poprawić mu humor, jednak wygląda na to, że Atsushi nie jest dziś sobą - w jednych momentach jest zaskakująco drażliwy, w drugich zaś nieśmiały...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekolada

            Wspomnienia z Ameryki męczą mnie na każdym kroku. Nieważne, czy spojrzę na pierścień zwisający na srebrnym łańcuszku zawieszonym na mojej szyi, czy na zdjęcie w ramce stojące na regale, przedstawiające mnie i ciebie, obejmujących się i szczerzących do aparatu. Obrazy naszych wspólnych chwil wciąż mnie dręczą.

            Właściwie, przypominam sobie o tobie każdego dnia. Kiedy szykuję sobie śniadanie i odruchowo obieram pomidora ze skórki, jak to zawsze miałeś w zwyczaju, czy kiedy gram w kosza, lub kładę się do łóżka i zajmuję miejsce przy ścianie, bo ty nigdy tego nie lubiłeś.

            Zupełnie jakbym oczekiwał, że zaraz wsuniesz się pod kołdrę obok mnie i, myśląc, że już zasnąłem, pocałujesz mnie delikatnie w policzek.

            Jak zawsze...

-         Muro-chin? Już skończyłem.- Drzwi pokoju otwarły się cicho i do środka wszedł Murasakibara z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Swoje długie, fioletowe włosy związał u góry gumką. – Hmm? Co robisz?

-         Zadanie domowe z matematyki – odparłem, odkładając na bok długopis i zamykając zeszyt.- Prosiłem, żebyś nie chodził nago po domu! Nie jesteśmy tu sami, wiesz...?

-         W porządku, nikt mnie nie widział – mruknął Atsushi, siadając na moim łóżku i sięgając po ciastka, które tam zostawił.- Poza tym, mam przecież ręcznik...

-         Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, co?- zapytałem, wstając i podchodząc do niego.- Twoja dzisiejsza gra była naprawdę niesamowita. Nie sądziłem, że wejdziesz w Zone!

-         Nie rozmawiajmy o tym – westchnął Murasakibara.

-         Przegrana nie jest dla nas żadnym tematem tabu.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, siadając obok.- To jeszcze nie koniec, następnym razem powalimy ich na łopatki! Mało tego, zdobędziemy puchar! Co ty na to, Atsushi?

Jego mina nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną. Dłoń, w której trzymał opakowanie ciastek,

zacisnął mocno, gniotąc jej zawartość. Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, co powinienem powiedzieć. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Murasakibara przegrał. Chciałem go pocieszyć, ale nie bardzo potrafiłem.

Ludzie myślą, że Atsushi jest typem osoby o prostym umyśle, ale nic bardziej mylnego...

-         Atsushi?

-         Ten Kagami...- warknął Murasakibara.- To jakiś totalny gbur.

-         Taiga?- zdziwiłem się.- Cóż...nie wiem, czy określenie „gbur” tu pasuje. Jest utalentowany, nie można temu zaprzeczyć, a jego charakter jest dość...powiedziałbym, nabuzowany i wychowy, ale żeby od razu nazywać go gburem?

-         Znacie się od dawna, prawda?

-         Poznaliśmy się w Ameryce.- Skinąłem lekko głową.- Opowiadałem ci o tym, prawda?

-         Taa...mówiłeś, że byliście przyjaciółmi.

-         Zgadza się. Nawet całkiem długo. Co prawda, byliśmy w innych szkołach, ale często się spotykaliśmy. Nocowaliśmy też u siebie nawzajem, ale większość czasu spędzaliśmy na boisku. To było całkiem zabawne. Wiesz, Taiga zawsze...

-         Znowu to robisz – przerwał mi Atsushi.

-         Eh?- Nie zrozumiałem.- Co „znowu” robię?

-         Znowu się rozgadujesz o tej małpie – mruknął Murasakibara.- Przecież nie prosiłem cię, żebyś mi o nim opowiedział.

-         No tak, ale jakoś tak...

-         Nie chcę o nim słuchać.- Atsushi odwrócił ode mnie głowę i wrócił do zajadania się ciastkami.

-         Wybacz, czasem to po prostu samo tak przychodzi – powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

Czyżbym faktycznie za dużo o nim opowiadał?

Jeśli tak, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. W końcu starałem się z całych sił zapomnieć o tym,

co nas kiedyś łączyło. Wiem, że to głupie, bo przecież sam zdecydowałem się to zakończyć. Ale mimo wszystko, kiedy znów spotkałem Kagamiego, wspomnienia same zaczęły nawracać, a myśli krążyć wokół niego.

-         To co, obejrzymy sobie jakiś film?- zapytałem, przeczesując palcami włosy i wstając, by podejść do odtwarzacza DVD. Kucnąłem przed nim.- A może wolałbyś w coś pograć?

-         Dzisiaj znowu byłeś na tyłach szkoły, nie?

-         Hmm?- Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.

-         Dziewczyny często proszą cię, żebyś tam przyszedł. Co wtedy robicie?

-         Eh?!- Poczułem lekkie rumieńce na twarzy.- Uhm...s-skąd o tym wiesz, Atsushi?

-         Słyszę, jak dziewczyny plotkują.- Murasakibara wzruszył ramionami.- Zresztą nie tylko one. No, to co tam robisz z tymi dziewczynami?

-         Ehm...- Odwróciłem od niego głowę i zaśmiałem się krótko.- Cóż, wygląda na to, że jestem dość popularny w szkole. Sporo dziewczyn wyobraża sobie, że się we mnie zakochały i...no wiesz, mówią mi o tym.

-         Ale dlaczego akurat na tyłach szkoły, gdzie nie ma kamer i nauczycieli?

-         No bo...właśnie z tego powodu – mruknąłem, czując się jak matka tłumacząca dziecku skąd się biorą dzieci.- Nikogo tam nie ma, więc mogą się skupić i nie czują takiego zawstydzenia i zażenowania, jak sądzę...

-         A jak już jakaś wyzna ci miłość, to co robisz?- Odwróciłem się do Murasakibary z westchnieniem i zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc jak intensywnie mi się przygląda.

-         Odrzucam je...- mruknąłem.

-         Dlaczego? Masz kogoś?

Spuściłem wzrok, ale szybko uśmiechnąłem się i znów odwróciłem do odtwarzacza DVD.

-         Chciałbyś wiedzieć, Atsushi?- zapytałem, przesuwając wzrokiem po grzbietach pudełek z płytami.

-         Znowu próbujesz uniknąć odpowiedzi.

Odwróciłem się do niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Zacząłem odnosić wrażenie, że

Murasakibara nie zachowuje się tak, jak zazwyczaj. Jego mina była poważna i jakby...pobudzona. Nie wyglądał na ospałego, raczej na ożywionego i upartego. Jakby wyznaczył sobie jakiś cel i dążył do jego spełnienia.

Jakby chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

-         Nie mam nikogo – powiedziałem, sądząc, że droczenie się z takim Atsushim nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

-         Więc...jesteś w kimś zakochany?

-         Skąd te niedorzeczne pytania?- mruknąłem, odwracając się od niego. Zaczynałem tracić dobry humor.

Dlaczego, do cholery, nagle zachciało mu się zadawać takie osobiste pytania? Co się z nim

dzieje...?

-         Tak sobie myślałem – powiedział Atsushi.- Dużo ładnych dziewczyn cię gdzieś zaprasza, często się z nimi spotykasz, ale z żadną nie chcesz być. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego?

-         To nie takie proste, zakochać się – odpowiedziałem nieco zbyt głośno i zbyt buntowniczo, za co skarciłem się w duchu. Dodałem już spokojniej:- To nie działa w taki sposób, że dziewczyna wyzna mi miłość i przez to od razu się zakocham. Może i nie wyglądam na szczególnie romantycznego faceta, ale ja też mam serce i też mam uczucia. Nie skaczę z kwiatka na kwiatek tylko dlatego, że jestem popularny wśród dziewcząt. Rozumiesz, Atsushi?

-         Hmm...chyba nie bardzo...- mruknął jakby ponuro.

-         Mam na myśli – zacząłem, odwracając się do niego – że nie będę z osobą, której nie kocham, a już tym bardziej nie będę z kimś, kto jest zakochany tylko w moim wyglądzie.

-         Wyglądzie?- Murasakibara spojrzał na mnie.- Jak można zakochać się w wyglądzie?

Popatrzyłem na niego, zaskoczony, a potem parsknąłem śmiechem. Wstałem z podłogi i

znów usiadłem obok niego na łóżku.

-         Jesteś wymarzonym facetem, Atsushi – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

-         Wyma...?- Ku mojemu szczeremu zdziwieniu, Atsushi zarumienił się na twarzy i odwrócił ode mnie głowę.- Co ty bredzisz, Muro-chin...?

-         Hm?- Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę i znów się roześmiałem.- Jestem z tobą szczery, Atsushi! Jeśli nie obchodzi cię wygląd i dziwisz się wręcz, że można się w nim zakochać, to będziesz idealnym chłopakiem! A tak poza tym...- Nachyliłem się lekko ku niemu i spojrzałem na jego całkiem uroczą, zaczerwienioną twarz.- To pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawiamy na takie tematy, co?

Murasakibara nic nie odpowiedział. Przestał nawet jeść, po prostu siedział ze

spuszczonym wzrokiem i tymi słodkimi rumieńcami na policzkach.

-         Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Atsushi?- zapytałem spokojnie, prostując się.

Mój przyjaciel przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na mnie powoli, ale po chwili znów odwrócił

-         Hmm? Daj spokój, ze mną możesz pogadać – powiedziałem łagodnie, siląc się, by nie okazywać podekscytowania. Czyżby mój mały Atsushi zaczął dojrzewać?!- No? Podoba ci się ktoś?

-         Ta...- mruknął Atsushi po chwili milczenia.

Z trudem powstrzymałem swoje gardło od wydobycia idiotycznego pisku. Czyli miałem

rację!

-         Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedziałem.- Kto to jest? Z naszej szkoły? Co zwróciło w niej twoją uwagę?

-         ...o...e...a...

-         Proszę?- Zmarszczyłem brwi, nachylając się ku niemu.- Nie słyszałem, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

-         To nie ona – szepnął Murasakibara.

Tego dnia Atsushi zadziwił mnie już nie jeden raz, doznałem też szoku, kiedy

przegraliśmy mecz przeciwko Seirin, ale teraz...nie miałem pojęcia, jak nazwać to uczucie.

Przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywałem się w mojego przyjaciela bez słowa, mrugając

co chwila. Atsushi nie patrzył na mnie, głowę odwrócił w drugą stronę. Kiedy powędrowałem wzrokiem na jego dłonie, zauważyłem, że lekko się trzęsą.

Zacisnąłem usta i oczyściłem umysł. Atsushi właśnie mi się zwierzył, a ja, jako jego

przyjaciel, mam obowiązek go wspierać.

-         Rozumiem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że darzenie uczuciami kogoś tej samej płci, jest trudniejsze, prawda?

-         Nie rób ze mnie idioty – mruknął Murasakibara.- Wiem, co ludzie sądzą o gejach. Ale nic nie poradzę...

-         Doskonale cię rozumiem, Atsushi – westchnąłem cicho, klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu.

-         Mówisz, jakbyś sam wolał chłopaków – mruknął ze złością Murasakibara.

-         A co, jeśli to jest prawdziwy powód, przez który odrzucam wyznania dziewczyn?- zapytałem lekko, podpierając łokieć o kolano, a głowę o dłoń.

Murasakibara spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony.

-         Jesteś...gejem?- zapytał.

-         Nie nazwałbym tak tego – westchnąłem, przecierając dłonią kark.- Ale o mnie później. Najpierw chcę usłyszeć, kim on jest? Znam go?

-         Nie powiem ci...

-         He? Dlaczego?- Zdziwiłem się szczerze.

-         Bo nie – odparł uparcie, chwytając za paczkę pocky i otwierając ją gwałtownie.- Nic ci o nim nie powiem!

-         No weź, teraz jak już się przyznałeś, to powinieneś chociaż zdradzić jego imię!

-         Nie powiem!

-         Atsushi – jęknąłem głośno.- Nie rób mi tego, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, zapomniałeś?

-         To...nie ma nic do rzeczy!

-         Jak to nie ma?!- Teraz już się wkurzyłem.- Przyjaciele mówią sobie o takich rzeczach! Rozumiem, że nie jesteś typem zwierzającego się chłopaka, ale chcę ci jakoś pomóc!

-         Niby jak?

-         Wiesz no, nie możesz tego cały czas trzymać w sobie...- zacząłem.

-         Ale on już ma kogoś, kogo kocha – przerwał mi Atsushi.

-         Oh – mruknąłem.- Powiedział ci?

-         Nie, ale...ciągle o nim gada, a jak czasem go spotykamy, to patrzy się na niego, jakby był jakimś bogiem...

-         To faktycznie nie ułatwia sprawy...- mruknąłem.- Kiedyś coś ich łączyło?

-         Tak mi się wydaje... Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że...byli zaręczeni?

-         Eh?!- Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.- To on jest...starszy od ciebie?

-         Uhm...tak.

-         Ale, czekaj...czy to znaczy, że on też jest...no wiesz, homoseksualny?

Murasakibara zarumienił się mocno i skinął głową ledwie dostrzegalnie.

-         Byli zaręczeni...planowali ślub? Za granicą?

-         Mam nadzieję, że nie...- westchnął Atsushi.- Naprawdę nienawidzę tej małpy...

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, słysząc to określenie.

-         Mówisz o nim jak o Kaga...

Umilkłem nagle, bowiem do głowy przyszła mi doprawdy szalona myśl. Jednak kiedy

Murasakibara zerknął na mnie, jego mina się zmieniła. Wyglądała dość...boleśnie. Atsushi zgarbił się, westchnął drżąco i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Chwila moment...

Nie...to niemożliwe...

-         Lepiej wrócę do domu.- Atsushi zerwał się nagle z łóżka i chwycił swoje ubrania.

-         Co...jak to?- mruknąłem tępo.- O czym ty...gdzie...czekaj, Atsushi, mam mętlik w głowie, czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, kim jest...

-         Tatsuya – powiedział donośnie Murasakibara, w końcu patrząc mi prosto w oczy.- Chłopak, w którym się zakochałem...ma na imię Tatsuya.

-         Ty...nie mówisz o mnie, prawda?

-         Nie. Zapomnij. Po prostu zapomnij.

-         Zaczekaj, Atsushi!- Zerwałem się z łóżka i chwyciłem go szybko za ramię.- Poczekaj, proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną!

-         O czym chcesz rozmawiać?- Atsushi po raz pierwszy uniósł na mnie głos.- O tym, że nie możesz odwzajemnić moich uczuć, bo kochasz Kagamiego?

-         Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że go...

-         Przecież to widać!- Atsushi chwycił za łańcuszek zwisający z mojej szyi.- Wciąż to nosisz, chociaż powiedziałeś, że to nie ma już dla ciebie znaczenia! A tam stoi ramka z waszym zdjęciem!- Wskazał palcem na regał, a potem na moje czoło.- Założę się, że tu jest pełno myśli o nim, a tutaj...- stuknął mnie palcem w lewą pierś i umilkł. Przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową. Odwrócił się, ale znów go powstrzymałem.

-         To prawda, że łączyło nas coś więcej!- powiedziałem.- I...owszem, często o nim myślę, ale...ale przecież on tu nie ma nic do rzeczy! Taiga to tylko przeszłość, mój stary przyjaciel! Nasze więzi są...są już stare i słabe.

-         Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że go kochasz, prawda?

-         To...skomplikowane uczucie – westchnąłem, chwytając się za czoło.- Ale zapewniam cię, że nie jest tak, że chciałbym odnowić nasze relacje, czy coś...bynajmniej! Ja naprawdę chcę o nim zapomnieć, po prostu...staram się jakoś...

-         Nie bardzo ci to wychodzi – mruknął Atsushi.

-         Wiem, ale...to przez to, że nie mam nikogo, na kim mógłbym się skupić...

-         No to skup się na mnie.

-         Eh...- Spojrzałem na niego z westchnieniem, sam nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, czy zrobić.

-         Rozumiem, że nie chcesz być z kimś, kogo nie kochasz – powiedział Atsushi.- I rozumiem, że nie jesteś we mnie zakochany...po prostu...zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem...

-         Ale Atsushi...!

-         A gdybyś się kiedyś we mnie zakochał...to powiedz mi to. Wtedy zrobię wszystko, byś nigdy nie przestał mnie kochać.

-         Atsushi...

-         Wracam do domu.

-         Zaczekaj, Atsushi...!

Murasakibara westchnął cicho i spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

Pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszałem coś takiego i trochę czasu zajęło, nim dotarł do mnie

sens jego słów. Czyżby cały wieczór zachowywał się w ten sposób właśnie dlatego, że miał zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć? Naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak Atsushi, którego znałem.

-         Nie możesz...tak po prostu wrócić teraz do domu – szepnąłem.- Nic sobie nie wyjaśniliśmy!

-         Według mnie wszystko jest jasne.

-         A według mnie nie!- krzyknąłem, rozzłoszczony.- Nie masz prawa tak po prostu mówić mi takich rzeczy, a potem iść do domu, nim w ogóle zdążę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć!

-         Wiem, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź...

-         Nic nie wiesz!- wrzasnąłem.- To tylko twoje urojenia! Nie pozwoliłeś mi nawet dojść do słowa, non stop mi przerywałeś!

-         Tsk, dobra, słucham.

-         Przede wszystkim, usiądź, proszę, i porozmawiajmy na spokojnie! Nie wiń mnie za moją reakcję, niecodziennie słyszę takie wyznania od przyjaciół! Mam na myśli chłopaków – dodałem, widząc jego minę.

Atsushi westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, teraz czując się

dość dziwnie, kiedy był w samym ręczniku. Podszedłem powoli do niego i usiadłem obok. Przeczesałem dłońmi włosy i westchnąłem cicho.

-         Zacznijmy od początku – mruknąłem.- Kiedy byłem w Ameryce, ja i Kagami...no, byliśmy ze sobą. Nie robiliśmy zbyt wiele, bo byliśmy młodzi, oczywiście...- Zarumieniłem się lekko, czując, jakbym tłumaczył się żonie.- I faktycznie, nadal często o nim myślę. Ale sam widzisz, że Kagamiemu już przeszło i...

-         No chyba nie bardzo...

-         On po prostu nie chce zupełnie zerwać naszej więzi. Mimo wszystko, byliśmy też przyjaciółmi. W pewnym sensie nadal jesteśmy i właśnie na tym zależy Taidze. Kagami to facet o prostym umyśle, przeszło mu już to, co kiedyś do mnie czuł. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba przelał swoje uczucia na twojego starego przyjaciela.

-         Kuro-china?

-         Tak. Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że tak jest. Bądź co bądź, wygląda na to, że są ze sobą blisko.

-         Jesteś o niego zazdrosny?

-         Hmm...chyba można tak powiedzieć – westchnąłem.- Ale bardziej dlatego, że znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim jest szczęśliwy. Zostawił przeszłość za sobą, a ja...mam z tym trochę problemów. Staram się nikomu tego nie okazywać...dlatego dziwi mnie, że to dostrzegłeś.

-         Nie jestem taki głupi jak ta małpa – mruknął Atsushi.- Obserwuję cię od jakiegoś czasu, więc trochę się na tobie poznałem.

Spuściłem głowę, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

-         Od jak dawna...coś do mnie czujesz?

-         Nie wiem.- Atsushi wzruszył ramionami.- Po prostu z dnia na dzień zacząłem rozumieć, że lubię cię trochę inaczej niż innych.

-         I jesteś pewien...

-         Tak, jestem pewien, że cię kocham. Jeszcze jakieś pytania, sensei?

-         Nie bądź uszczypliwy – westchnąłem.

-         Do czego ma prowadzić ta rozmowa?- zapytał Murasakibara.- Dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś?

-         Bo nie chcę, żebyś poszedł do domu – odparłem.- Umówiliśmy się, że nocujesz u mnie.

-         Ale będzie nam dość niekomfortowo w takiej sytuacji, nie uważasz?

-         I tak nie pozwolę ci stąd wyjść – mruknąłem.

-         Nie chciałbyś sobie poukładać myśli?

-         Mogę to zrobić w twojej obecności.

-         W takim razie ja się kładę spać.

-         Eh? Oh...ok.

Odwróciłem wzrok, kiedy Atsushi wziął swoją piżamę i ubrał ją. Związał sobie włosy w

kiteczkę i wsunął się do łóżka.

-         Chcesz spać przy ścianie?- zapytał, zerkając na mnie.

-         Obojętnie. Jeśli lubisz...

-         Wolę przy „wolnej przestrzeni”.

-         W porządku.- Uśmiechnąłem się.- To...zgaszę światło.

Przetarłem dłonią twarz i podszedłem do drzwi obok której znajdował się kontakt.

Zgasiłem światło i poczekałem chwilę, aż wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności. Na łóżku widziałem sylwetkę Atsushiego, siedzącego na brzegu i cierpliwie czekającego, aż dotrę na miejsce.

Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę i przysunąłem do ściany, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

Będę spał z chłopakiem, który jest we mnie zakochany. Dość...nerwowa sytuacja.

Murasakibara położył się obok mnie i nakrył kołdrą. Odwrócił się ode mnie plecami.

-         Dobranoc – mruknął.

-         Dobranoc, Atsushi – odpowiedziałem.- Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o ucieczce?

-         Leżąc w łóżku z tobą? Kto by chciał uciec...- Chyba nie sądził, że dosłyszę jego słowa, ale tak właśnie było.

Chwyciłem się za policzki, jakbym chciał powstrzymać wypełzające na nie rumieńce.

Zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem cicho.

Co się z tobą dzieje, Tatsuya, uspokój się! Przecież takie teksty na ciebie nie działają, każdy flirciarz by takie rzucił...

Ale Atsushi nie był flirciarzem. Wątpię, by w ogóle kiedykolwiek kogoś podrywał.

Niepohamowanie wypowiedzenia tych słów było jeszcze bardziej słodkie niż samo ich znaczenie.

-         Atsushi...?

-         Mmm?

-         Możesz...trochę poczekać?

Cisza. Nie wiedziałem, czy mnie zrozumiał, ale kiedy chciałem sprostować moje zdanie, poczułem, że Murasakibara odwraca się do mnie i...przytula.

-         Muro-chin – mruknął.

-         T-tak?

-         Pachniesz czekoladą.

-         Ah, serio?- Uśmiechnąłem się, rozbawiony.

-         Mogę tak zostać?

-         Nie mam nic przeciwko.

-         No to poczekam.

Uśmiechnąłem się, a po chwili zachichotałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Odwróciłem się powoli w stronę Atsushiego i przysunąłem do niego, wdychając w nozdrza jego zapach.

-         To ty pachniesz czekoladą, głuptasie.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
